


Aftermath

by StackerPentecost



Series: Diarmute College AU [3]
Category: Pilgrimage (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: After a fight, Diarmuid cleans David's wounds.---For Day 5 of Diarmute week.
Relationships: Brother Diarmuid/The Mute
Series: Diarmute College AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the same universe as my other fics in this series. You do not need to read those to understand this. Basically in this universe, Diarmuid is a college student studying religion, specifically about Ireland during the Crusades. The Mute (David) works at a local Irish pub that he frequents and still doesn't speak. There is an age difference of about ten years, Diarmuid being about 22. The italics is David signing. This was done for Day 5 of Diarmute week and the theme was Hands.

David realized his hands were trembling only after Diarmuid had him sit down on the toilet seat. The younger man ducked down to dig a first aid kit out from under the sink. 

“You need to be more careful,” Diarmuid reminded yet again as he gathered everything he needed to patch David up. It was a useless thing to say but it made him feel better.

David sighed and looked down at his hands, finally taking in the bruised and busted knuckles, the bloody scrapes, and cuts. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, to hurt anyone, but they had threatened Diarmuid and that had been reason enough. He had promised himself he wouldn’t hurt anyone anymore, that he was done with harming people, but here he was, promise broken. 

_ “They were going to hurt you,”  _ David signed, even though it hurt to move his fingers.  _ “I couldn’t let that happen.” _

“I would’ve been okay.” Diarmuid insisted, reaching to carefully take one of David’s hands and began to clean the cuts on it with an alcohol pad.

David ignored the sting, looking down at the tile floor. He felt guilty for what he’d done. He’d spent so much time trying to make up for all the wrong he’d done, for all the people he’d harmed and now he’d gone and done the opposite. All it had taken was for someone to threaten his partner and he’d seen red in a way he hadn’t in years. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be a murderer, not again.

“It’s okay, I’m okay and you’re okay,” Diarmuid told him softly, feeling his fingers to make sure nothing was broken. Thankfully, nothing was. He then moved to wrap his knuckles, the white gauze quickly becoming stained red with blood. 

David didn’t look up, silently allowing Diarmuid to take his other hand when he reached for it. His mind was swirling, round and round, a vicious cycle of guilt and shame and blame. David hadn’t loathed himself this much since he was released from the military. 

Diarmuid took his time cleaning David’s wounds, his touch always filled with care. When he finished, he lifted David’s taped knuckles up to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. David didn’t look up though, so Diarmuid reached to tip up his chin.    
  
“Hey, it’s okay, really. Everything is okay.” He assured, reaching for another alcohol pad to clean up the cut on David’s cheek and his split lip. 

David couldn’t believe how understanding Diarmuid was being. He thought to see him like that would have made him instantly afraid but it was quite different. Diarmuid didn’t seem scared at all, his gaze warm and comforting every time their eyes met. 

David swallowed, feeling a lump form in his throat. What did he ever do to deserve to have someone like this in his life? To have someone like this that loved him so unconditionally? David had never had anything like it until now and he was so unbelievably grateful. 

Diarmuid stopped what he was doing when he noticed how David was looking at him. “I know you probably think I should be upset with you,” He said, finishing up with the alcohol pad, “but I’m not. I’ve never had someone who has been so willing to fight for me before. I’ve never had someone who has cared so much about me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. So no, I’m not mad.” 

David found himself overwhelmed with emotion. When Diarmuid turned back, he reached for him, though his hands throbbed painfully. He cupped that sweet face and kissed him, stroking his cheeks.    
  
Diarmuid was pleasantly surprised, his heart thumping in his chest as he kissed David back. When they parted, he took both of David’s hands and kissed them again. “You are not the monster you think you are. You are the sweetest, most kind person I have ever met.” Diarmuid gave him a soft smile. “I love you, so very much.”

David returned his smile, standing so he could bring Diarmuid in for a proper hug. Diarmuid didn’t have to see him sign to know that he was loved back just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
